Reload
by ZombieZapper101
Summary: Nazz is sick and tired of everything that is going on in the CulDesac and something inside of her snaps, so she starts to kill off one person at a time,can the Ed's and their new friend stop her before she kills everyone off? Rated:M just to be safe. COMP
1. Chapter 1:Out of Ammo

Disclamer:I do not own Ed,Edd,and Eddy or anything of it.

Summery:Nazz is sick and tired of everything that is going on in the Cul-De-Sac and something inside her snaps,so she starts to kill one person off at a time,can the Ed's and their friend stop her before she kills everyone?

Author's Note:This fanfic will have blood-shed,charcter death, and maybe foul words.

Chapter 1:Out of Ammo

(Nazz's P.O.V.)

I just stood there aming the 9mm pistol against Jonny's head,I threw Plank into a woodchipper, tears welding up in my eyes,"I'm sorry, Jonny", I said."I forgive you,Nazz",he said. Then I pulled the trigger.

Just watching Jonny die, just made me want to hurl, and I just took a human life. I just dropped the gun and ran home, I had no idea that the Ed's and the new kidMichel were watching.

(Michel's P.O.V.)

I just watched Jonny,one of my friends,be killed by the girl I loved."Why Nazz,Why",I muttered to myself, and tears were slipping down my face.

"What's wrong Mike?",Double "D",he asked.

"I just saw the girl I love kill Jonny, and he was like a brother to me, we were both care-free,loved the forest,and were attached to an inanimate object.She killed one person, she may kill another, and if she wants to kill another,who's next?

A/N: This is chapter 1, If there are any suggestions, please feel free to drop a line with a review or somthing and enjoy chapter 2!


	2. Chapter 2:Reload

Disclamer:I do not own Ed,Edd,and Eddy or anything of it.

Author's Note:Just like chapter 1,this fanfic will have blood-shed,charcter death, and maybe foul words.

Chapter 2:Reload

(Nazz's P.O.V.)

I had Rolf and Kevin pinned agianst(A/N:I made her stronger.)the wall and two extremly sharp swords by my hip, in it's sheath."Kevin, Rolf, I'm so sick of you treating me like crap!",I screamed before stabbing Kevin into the wall with my sword and Rolf said,"Go-Go Nazz girl, why did you slay Kevin-boy, the son of a shepard thought you loved him." "I did", I said as Rolf started to run and I said,"Get back here!". I then threw my other sword into Rolf's arm, pierecing him to the wall next to Kevin,"Goodbye Rolf", I said. Then I pulled the trigger on my .44 Magum Revolver(A/N: If you read my other stories, this would sound familar.) as the bullet pierceing his chest and went out the other side, but it did not kill him.He screamed in pain and then passed out. Then I walked off.

(Michel's P.O.V.)

I heard someone scream, and soon reconised it to be Rolf and thought he was hurt so I said,"Guys, Rolf just screamed, and I think it's connected to Nazz and Jonny's death,come with me , we're suiting up." We went to my bedroom, I opened my closet, and opened a little door and inside there was a ladder, we went down to my hidden bunker under the house,and then went to my weapons locker."Ed, you have a 10 gauge shotgun,grenades,and two semi-auto pistols.Double "D",you have a .30 cal machine gun,C-4, and an automatic rifle, and Eddy you have a M-16,grenades,and a revolver.I have a 12 gauge shotgun,C-4 and grenades,and a pistol. Let's Go",I said as I cocked my shotgun.


	3. Chapter 3:Click!

Disclamer:I do not own Ed,Edd,and Eddy or anything of it.

Author's Note:Same as chapter 1 and 2.

Chapter 3:Click!

(Nazz's P.O.V.)

I held up Jimmy by his collar and held the revolver to his head,I was ready to pull the trigger,when a bullet from behind me hit my gun,startling me,causing me to drop Jimmy on his tushie(A/N:It's funny.),and also knocking the gun out of my hand.

I turned around and saw Michel with a pistol and the Ed's with guns. Something told me that this would may be my last night.

A/N:Sorry for the extremly short chapter, but I wanted to save the action for the last chapter and make good,please leave comments and reviews and enjoy Chapter 4:Pull the trigger!


	4. Chapter 4:Pull the Trigger

Disclamer:I do not own Ed,Edd,and Eddy or anything of it.

Author's Note:If you read chapter 1, you'll know why this fanfic is rated, this is the last chapter.

Chapter 4:Pull the Trigger

(Nazz's P.O.V.)

"Michel, don't do this, please.",I said,so I could catch him off guard." You know Nazz, I loved you, until I saw you kill my friends,why?",he said."Because I am sick of how everyone treats me",I said."What, everyone treated you with respect and this how you decide to repay them!",he said."Let's settle this",I said as I pulled the trigger on another gun I pulled from my pocket, and it hit Ed in the leg, he screamed and collapsed.

(Michel's P.O.V.)

Ed just got hit in the leg by Nazz, so I said,

"Double "D", you take Ed back to my place and fix him up, Eddy you guard them, I 'll take care of this.", I said."Nazz let's settle this the old-fashioned way",I said and we threw our gear into a bush and I got into my Ninja pose(A/N:In this fanfic, they both know martial arts and kung-fu.)and started to fight it off hand-to-hand fo about half an hour, when Nazz pulled a knife and tryed to stab me, I saw a pipe on the ground, picked up, when Nazz try to slice at me, my pipe hit the blade, breaking it in half. "How the-",she said, before I brought the pipe on her hand,breaking it in three places, then I brought it across both knees,shattering them both. She screamed in pain and fell to her now-shattered knees,causing her to scream again. I tossed my pipe aside and pulled out my revolver(which had only bullet)and pointed it toward her head, and she said"Looks like you won,Michel",she said."If you truly loved a seiral killer like me,you'll pull that trigger". "Nazz, I love you, but all the things you've done is enexcuseable,I vowed that I would always love you, but now, I regretted that I ever made that vow,and I can never forgive you,now I don't love you anymore Nazz,goodbye",I said. Then I pulled the trigger. She died quickly as the bullet pentrated her skull and blew her brains out of her head. I dropped the gun,and I heard Eddy said,"Good job, you ended the life and the reign of a serial killer."

Then we called the cops, and the hospital and they sent some amblunces.

(One week later)(Conuting Michel's P.O.V.)

Well with Nazz gone, everything was almost the same, Rolf was in the hospital,Kevin, Jonny, and Nazz were mourned and buried, and Ed was patched up and I've been helping the Ed's with their scams ever since. If anymore evil wants to hurt more people of the Cul-De-Sac, Me and the Ed's will be ready.

_Fin_


End file.
